Experiences
by The 8 Games
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman has an experience.


Finally, its over.

All of my "activities" for the day had been over. Last year of high school, the year where your future is decided. It's also known for the year where you part ways. Those who have stronger bonds, remain close. While, some eventually drift apart.

By this time, all my other classmates from first year to now, all have formed their own groups and cliques.

**Gr****oup**. Ugh, that word left a bad taste in my mouth.

What we had was also something close to that. But when it was met with inevitable change, the comfortable atmosphere that I tried so hard to mantain, got corrupted and was naturally destroyed.

It was kind of ironic, but I can't say it wasn't always like this. Walking towards the shoe locker, I was met with a sight that made me remember what I lost.

Two people, whom in the past I may have had a connection with one of them. Now they were only strangers to me. It seemed like they were conversing with each other.

Picking up my shoes from the shoe locker, I glanced at them. Seems like they didn't notice me, too busy talking with each other.

"Hmm, what took you so long?".

"I was at the football ground...uh doing my usual bit".

"Why was there an unusual 'pause' in your sentence, hm?"

"You'll know...soon enough".

To everyone else, it may seem like they were bickering, but I knew, that light blush on her cheeks and **that **smile on his face told me otherwise.

Seeing them like this made me desperately want to punch **him**, who despite his facade got everything I had ever wanted. But, I couldn't do that. That, of course, isn't something I would normally do.

No, I would just suffer on my own. Like always. Glancing away from them, I noticed an 'item' left in my shoe locker which I failed to notice, too focused on **thei****r **conversation.

Sigh. Taking the item, I crumpled it and threw it in the nearest trashbin. I really hated these vague proclamations! After throwing the item into the trashbin, I continued my pace.

Never did I think , that I would be in this situation. I had always hated confontration with anything that changed **our **dynamic. Seeing them, like that, just made it worse.

I really hated where I was at the moment. I know I could never become him, but still I too wishe...; Sigh, I really want this year to just end as fast as possible.

It didn't matter what I thought. I never had any choice from the begining . The world moves forward, regardless of my failures, without any care. If you don't move along with it, it undeniably is going to leave you behind. This atmosphere, which had been created to make all my relations to be at a standstill...in the end, it only hurt **m****e**.

_[Line break]_

Standing on the roof felt like a normal thing now. I was reluctant to come here as Kawasaki san would always be here. But it seemed like even she had no reason to come here anymore.

Is this the only place troubled people come to nowadays. Maybe that's why I'm the only one left here. The cool air does help me clear my mind off of everything...of **them**.

I was always afraid of change, fearing I would lose all that I cherish, would leave me as soon I took that step. In the end, I lost everything despite all my proclamations.

I really hated the way I do things.

In that sense I was like an old man, despite only being an third year. Unteachable. Unchangeable. Lost and helpless, as all of my life drifted apart in to nothingness before me.

Dragging my feet and descending from the stairs. I looked at all the classrooms, only some students were left as classes had been over for some time. Only club members remained at this point of time.

_I wonder how they are doing..?_

Looking at my old classroom, which was now filled with some second year students. They looked happy being with each other, contended even. Their interactions made me remember my own, now non-existent group.

I don't know how long I was walking through the empty halls. I think my feet unconsciously began taking me towards that **room**, towards **her**.

Trying to salvage what was left. Now, standing in front of that door, I didn't know what to do. I was at a standstill.

I really don't know why I am here, maybe I just wanted to hear her voice or see that smile, that neutral smile she gives off to everyone. Except **him**.

After standing and gathering my courage, I finally lifted my hand to knock, I didn't even know if she was in there? But I had to try.

Halfway through, I was met with the sudden sound of desks being hit and hushed voices.

Hearing that, my heart skipped a beat. Though, I didn't know why?

Feeling a little self-conscious, I put my ears over the door, trying to hear something.

_How pathetic can I **be**_

I was ready to knock on the door, when the next words nearly made my heart skip a beat.

"Aah ah more, more Ha... aaah!"

"Hahh yea, on it!"

It...it couldn't be. They couldn't be having...

How? Why? How did they become so close in half a year, while it took me nearly an eternity to just have her smile at me.

Feeling my whole world shattering, hearing their voices, hearing **her** voice like that. All the nights I dreamt of her making that noise, for me. Taken away, by that man who everyone enjoyed being with. Feeling like an idiot, I ran out of there before they could hear me.

_[Line break]_

It was her birthday next week. I had been planning all month, thinking of ways to surprise her and who all to invite. Since she doesn't like large crowds, I think I should just probably invite people she's comfortable with.

Yui has been making plans of arranging a small party in an restaurant. On the other hand, her presents were already bought, so that's a load off.

And regarding the present is why I'm currently standing on the football ground waiting for someone. Practices had already ended, so the ground was pretty secluded.

I was thinking of buying something to drink when a voice in the distance stopped me.

"Hey, have you been waiting for long?".

Looking to my right, I saw Yui running towards me, sweat glistening of her cheeks. Oh yeah, she was wearing her usual clothes too.

"It's fine, I just reached now. Did you bring what I asked?"

Giving a confident smile, she took out her present which she was going to give to Yukino and handed it to me.

"Tada, hehe!"

So, this is what she's going to give her. I could feel a smile coming up.

"Impressed?"

"Not at all" I replied, not wanting to boost her ego.

"Hmph, meanie"

Oh yea, you might be wondering why I'm taking her present. Well all the presents are going to be given to Yukino together, which also included the game of her picking one and trying to guess whose it is. Courtesy of Yui's childish brain.

"By the way, I'm in a hurry. I just came to give it you. Say hello to yukinon for me. Gotta go, byeee~".

Before I even had time to reply, she was off, leaving behind a trail of dust.

"Yeah, see ya. I guess".

_[Line Break]_

Reaching the shoe locker, I took out my school shoes and started to wear them. After the prom, school regulations became a bit strict so..

After a long time of trying to fit in them, my feet finally went in.

Haa, I need to buy new ones, well it doesn't really matter. It' s my last year after all.

_Wow, my laziness knows no boounndss~_

After picking up my bag, I straightened up when I saw Yukino standing near the door, waiting for me.

"Hey, Have you been waiting for some time".

"I just came out to check if you were back yet or not?"

"Sorry for making you wait".

"Hmm, what took you so long?".

"I was at the football ground...uh doing my usual bit".

"Why was there an unusual 'pause' in your sentence, hm?"

"You'll know...soon enough". I gave her a 'trust me' kind of smile.

Whoo, thankfully she didn't press me on the subject. I could see her natural blush that she always has on her cheeks and then give me a shy smile. Hmm, and what are you thinking?

But it seemed like I wasn't only one watching her. I could see in my peripheral vision. It was only for a second, but I could see **him** watching us. He was clenching his fist and giving me his rare hateful eyes.

Hmph, Dumbass.

"Come on, lets go", Yukino called out to me with an understanding smile.

Putting on a smirk, I followed her. Seems like she saw him too and didn't want him to cause any problems.

_[Line Break]_

Reaching the service room, Yukino unlocked the room and went in to prepare tea. While I went to sit in one of the unoccupied chairs.

"Do you want any extra suga...?"

"Who am I even asking, of course you do!"

"You know me so well".

Drinking her tea while reading my novel was definetly the best feeling, I peeked out of the book to glance at her. She was standing near the window watching passerby's. The whole scene was something you would only find in a painting.

"Maybe getting to know you was actually an mistake?", Yukino suddenly exclaimed, trying to hide her smile.

Hmm, talk about a delayed response! Maybe, it was because of her playful nature, or maybe it was her, I would never know. But I could suddenly find courage to do things I had never done before.

Standing up, I slowly walked towards her. "Maybe. It. Was". With each word I got tantalizingly closer to her until I was only a breath away from her.

"Hmm, when did you get so daring?"

"What are you talking about?; I've always been daring".

"That..is true, unfortunately".

I was so focused on her that I didn't notice that I had trapped her between me and the wall. One hand twirling a strand of hair while the other on the wall. I don't know how long I was staring into those eyes, those tender cerulean eyes which only held love for me.

_Sheesh, cheesy much!_

_Shut up me!_

I placed my head on hers and was only looking at her eyes.

"Ha-", before she could exclaim my name, I captured her lips with mine.

It took some time for her to get used to it, but she eventually did. We stayed like that for a long trying to find the best rhythm.

Our tongues gradually met each other trying to dominate each other. After a long time of trying to make the other give up, we finally parted for breath, a trail of saliva sticking to our tongues, connecting us.

We didn't need to exclaim our love as we already know it was there, and because I wasn't that cheesy. These words were very much precious to be overused. No, there was no need of that, especially for us. But I knew I could exclaim it, the moment she asked me to, regardless of anyone watching, if I'm saying it to her.

I don't know why my eyes got wet from tears.

_I swear I wasn't so emotional before._

Suddenly seeing my eyes wet, Yukino raised her hands in concern, and placed one of hers on my cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing", I raised my hand to palm her smaller one, the other one on the back of her hand trying to hug as much of her's as possible.

"You only just saved me", I try to say these words as nonchalantly as possible. Maybe it's because I used the same words she had used back then, becuse I could hear her breathing speed up.

"H-ha, y-you're welcome then".

I could feel a smile on my face, I don' t think I have ever been this happy in my entire life.

"I could get addicted to this".

Oh yeah, I can't wait when we are finally gonna have...

_Wow, you have hit a new low._

"Don't worry, I'm here to control _all_ your fetishes"

Looks like her sadistic side has come up.

Before I could retort, she suddenly lifted her head off my shoulders.

"Or you know, I could control it in _other_ _ways_", replied yukino suddenly smirking at me.

"WHAT!"; unexpected development! _Call all other forces_, _I REPEAT call all other forces!_

Seems like she was also imagining something, because her smile was getting more and more smug and less playful.

Damn, control your smugness, woman!

Hmm, I know..

Smirk," Okay, lets "control" one now".

_I think I caught her off guard._

"Wha..?"

"...Here?"

"Now?"

"WHAT, you're not denying, woman?"

_She's NOT denyiinngg haachimaan._

Which means...she would have...

While my mind was on a countdown to meltdown, looks like Yukino gathered her courage, "Cou-Cough... I-I-I actually wouldn't mi-mind!"

_She ACTUALLY wouldn't._

Suddenly growing serious because, surely this was a subject that was important to all of mankind. I replied,

"Alright!"

Yukino was looking at me with her suspicious cat-like eyes.

"Why are you suddenly serious?

Not replying to her, I went to where my bag was. I wanted to try this out for so long since destinyland. I made sure I took extra time to find it, just to see her squirm.

"Wow, you have the item wih you currently, I'm suddenly worried about my wellbeing".

Fine, woman, no need to grill me. I finally took out the item from the bag and showed it to Yukino.

Yukino 's cheeks had gained a light blush from seeing the 'item'. "So that's what.."

I placed the item on her head and took a couple steps back to see my work.

Cute was the only word to describe what I was seeing right now. Yukino was wearing the same cat ear's that she had first worn on destiny land.

**Yes. **Yes, I bought it, the moment yukino became my girlfriend, I went straight to destinyland and bought it.

_Maybe, I am disgusting_

Yukino, while still smiling, looked kind of disappointed.

_I wonder why_...

_No, **I**__ really do wonder_

"Is this what you meant by "controlling your fetish?"

"Wait, I'm not over, tr-try doing some ca-cat poses.

"Cat poses? First of all, what do you watch in your free time. Second, why am I the only one satisfying you?"

"Wha.. do you also have an..?"

_Cough_

"An-Ano..I-I want"

"Um, ah I wa-want t-to.."

Taking a deep breath, she answered in a single breath, "Iwantanheadpat!"

"You want an headpat?"

"Yes".

_Stare._

_Seems like yukinoshita san also has fantasies, hikigaya san._

"Okay", gimme a moment to find my brain.

Okay Hachiman, just do it. Don't look so inviting woman, I'm **not** taking your virginity.. _yet~_

I lift my hand and gently place it on her head and start to pet her.

"Mmm, more, more!"

_Yukineko is so cuute!_

Damn, should've bought that tail too.

Hmm, I feel like I'm not doing my best here. This 'arguably' required the effort of both my hands. Placing my other hand on her head, I tried to pat her like I do to my cat.

"Nyaaa".

I want to hear more of her cat noises, I tangle my finger in her soft hair and try to massage her scalp.

"Aah ah more, more Ha...aaah!

Damn woman, stop making lewd noises!

"Hahh yea, on it!"

Doesn't mean I'm stopping anytime soon.

Tit-tat tit-tat.

Suddenly, sounds of heavy footsteps could be heard from outside the door.

"What the..?",

"Nya?"

_That response, though!_

I immediately went towards the door and opened it, only to find no one.

"I could've swore I heard.."

"Who was it?"

Turning around, I was met with the sight of yukino with no cat ears and her now fully regained composure.

Damn, this woman's good at regaining her composure, except against cats and pan-san, the doll, and me, I guess.

"I think we've 'overstayed' our stay here, and its over six, let's go!" I replied, suddenly feeing dread at letting Yukino staying alone this late in the hour.

"Yes , I agree". Seems like Yukino thought so too.

_[Line Break]_

After locking the service room, and returning the key to the teacher. We both went on our way, but I think in both our minds remained the same question.

"Who the hell was that?"

Was it just a common pervert who spied on us happy couples, _huh!, that's right,_ or something else.

Whatever it was, it was my duty as boyfriend to protect my girlfriend from lecherous eyes like their's.

_Possessive much?_

_Again, __Shut up me!_

But I do wonder...

"Did you have any experience with ugh... perverts like that?

"I'm currently having one now".

"Ha-Ha, NO! , except me?"

"Hmm, yes... but, it doesn't matter to me anymore".

"And why's that?"

"Because, I'm not alone anymore. At least that's what I think".

Looking at me, she said those words with so much trust that I couldn't reply.

The conversation sudenly got so serious that I wanted to reply honestly, but I couldn't find any words. So, instead I took her hands in mine and tightened their hold on them.

"That's what I thought", replied yukino with a gentle voice, trying to not let me hear, and a small smile on her face.

It seemed like that statement wasn't directed at me but to herself. But she should know, no matter where I was, however I was. I would always hear her, even in the noisiest place. Would find her, amongst the crowdiest places.

This hold I had on her hand wasn't just for warmth or closeness, It was a promise to always be with her no matter what. No matter what comes our away.

I would prove it to her one day. And when that happens, we would take our first step... in to that world.

_Our World._

_[Line Break]_

For those who didn't get it, the first POV is hayama and the second is Hikigaya.


End file.
